The Devil's Bride
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Everyone wishes for true love, and I have found mine. But I never knew I would fall for the Devil himself.
1. Prologue

They say that there is one, and only one God. They say he has one, and only one enemy, Satan.

Satan. He was known as the Opposer, the Devil, Death, the Evil Spirit, the Ruler of Darness, the Tempter, the Murderer, the Wicked One, the Enemy of God… He was named for his evil deeds. He was known to be the source of all evil.

However, it's hard to believe all of this when you have experienced the truth, the truth that your heart knows much more than you could ever accept. No matter how much you tried to ignore it, you can never let go of the actions that are the causes of it. The truth holds your true emotions. And when these emotions are strong, you can never let go, you can only hold on.

This happened to me. This happened to _us_

My name is Angelie Evangelion, and this is my story of my first and only love.


	2. The Dream

It all started with a dream…

* * *

_My Father, FloranteEvangelion, was the head of the family. We were a noble catholic family dedicated to the one and only God. Or so I thought…_

_In my dream, Dad was pleading to a dark shadowed stranger. I wasn't able to get a good look at him. Beside them was a bed. Lying on the bed was my mother._

_My mother… She died giving birth to me. I was the youngest of the family. I had 6 older brothers. They were lucky to know Mom. The only thing I know about her were the pictures Dad showed me and the stories he told about her. Despite all of that, I never truly know anything about her except the fact that she died after giving birth to me._

"_Please, bring her back. I-I never agreed to this." Dad pleads to the stranger who seams amused by his grief._

"_We had a deal, Florante." The stranger reminded him, "You agreed to the consequences. And I __**did**__ warn you of the consequences."_

_He turned his back away from my father and I noticed a bundle that Dad was holding in his arms._

"_But you already took her away from me." Dad said to him but he seems to ignore every word from him, "Haven't you had enough?"_

"_I have other businesses to attend to." The stranger replies, "Now remember; 14 years for now, clock strikes midnight and he..." He stops and turns his head towards the bundle, "Excuse me. And __**she **__will be all mine." He laughs in an evil manner and somehow disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving my Dad to grieve over my Mom._

"_I will make this right. I swear!" Dad promised to her although she couldn't hear her... For she was dead._

* * *

"Angelie!" A voice called my name and I woke up from my nightmare.

"Angelie, time for school." My eldest brother, Adam Evangelion, called from the door of my bedroom.

"I'll be right down." I called although I was not looking forward to another school day. I kept thinking about my dream. Something the stranger said about 14 years from now...

I was 13 years old. The next day will be my birthday. I will turn 14 by then. Something tells me that the agreement between my father and the stranger was involving me. And by midnight, I will be his.

I pushed that thought aside and got ready for one of the worst days of my life.


	3. Breakfast

Me and my brothers attended the Jesuit School of Our Lady of Candles. Since we were born to a family of Catholic Christians, my Dad thought it was a fitting school for us. Well, it wasn't …for me.

After I changed into my school uniform, a white collared blouse complete with a tie and a black skirt, I went down to the breakfast table where the rest of my family was eating breakfast. I sat down next to my older brother Benjamin who was a year older than I was. From my right, we were arranged from the eldest to the youngest respectively; my brothers, Adam, Joshua, Joseph, the twins, Samson and Isaac, Benjamin and ,finally, me. My brothers were all prepped-up for school. They wore identical uniforms of different sizes, white collared shirts, complete with ties, and black pants. At the farther side of the table was our father, the ever Christ-devoted Priest, Florante Evangelion.

He had the "mad scientist" look complete with a beard and glasses. Dad was usually in a happy mood even at the start of the day, but today, his expression seems grim.

"Morning." I greeted everyone.

"Morning." My brothers replied at the same time. My Dad had his eyes on the newspaper and didn't seem to notice me, so I edged a little closer.

"Morning, Dad." I loudly whispered to his ear and he bolted from his newspaper in surprise. He faced me with an angry expression.

"Angelie, it's not nice to surprise people on the table." He scolded me calmly then returned to the newspaper.

"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed." Benjamin joked.

"Hey. No whispering in the table." My eldest brother, Adam told us as he ate his waffles. Honestly, he's becoming more like Dad by the days.

I grabbed a plateful of waffles, topped it off with strawberries (I just love strawberries), drizzled it with whip cream and ate sulkily.

"Hey, what's wrong with the soon-to-be birthday girl?" Benjamin jokingly asked. He can be so annoying with his jokes that the twins dubbed him "the Family Joker".

The boys finished their meals, got their bags and ran to the limo. I could hear them call shotgun. I was left alone with my Dad. He looked at me and realized that I was finished with my breakfast.

"You alright, Sweetheart?" he asked as he noticed that I was the only one left at the table, sulking.

"Dad, is it alright if I don't go to school for two days?" I asked.

"Nope. Sorry, Young Lady." Dad said as he put down his newspaper, " You know how important school is to our religion."

"It's just that… It's just that… It's just that it's just going to be another bad day in school." I sadly said.

"Angelie, remember what they taught you; no matter what happens, always put your trust in God." Dad reminded.

I finally got up, still upset, got my school bag and went to join my brothers.

"I always to that." I complained as I exit the door and went to join my brothers. Before I entered the limo, I caught a glimpse of a dark figure hiding in a tree. I ignored it and entered the limo. We then drove to school, my most hated place in the world.


	4. Another Day in School

Ah, the Jesuit School of Our Lady of Candles, a place of holiness, a place of peace, a place of prayers… and the place most likely to ruin my life.

Once the Evangelion siblings roam the halls, people stop to gawk at us. We were popular in school because everyone knows about our family achievements over the years; teaching orphans, healing the sick, helping the elderly and such.

Of course, I feel uncomfortable with all the attention we were getting, mostly because some of my female schoolmates were glaring at me.

I went towards my locker and was greeted by my two best friends.

"Morning, Angelie." My most cheerful friend, Ruth, greeted me with a smile. She was the head cheerleader of the school. She mostly does her time thinking of fun activities we could do together (if you count shopping for 6 hours.).

"Hey there, soon-to-be Birthday Girl." My most tomboyish friend, Dyllan, happily greeted me as well. Believe it or not, she's the captain of all the sport teams in school. Piece of advice; never, ever, **ever** tell her that she dances like a girl.

"Hey Girls. How's it going?" I greeted them back as I opened my locker. As always, it was filled by gifts from my not-so-secret admirers. I picked up a note that was left along with my presents and opened it.

"'Happy Advanced Birthday!'" I read out loud to my friends. I closed my locker and headed to class with my friends.

"You're so lucky, Ange." Ruth commented to me receiving so much gifts, "I always get presents before my birthday, but not as much as what you get."

"I'm just lucky." I told them.

"_Just lucky_? Girl, your family is one of the richest noble Christian Catholic families in the whole world." Dyllan commented, "Why else would the boys go gaga over you?"

"Gloating about your riches again, Angelie?" A familiar voice said behind our backs. We turned around and came face-to-face with the Mama Mary Crew (they were not called because they "respect" their religion). They were headed by Claire Josephine, a classmate of ours and my worst nightmare.

"You know, it's not nice to gloat your riches around those who are unfortunate but lucky enough to attend this school". A friend of Claire nagged at me, and she wasn't teaching me good values.

"Yeah. You should be more sensitive with those around you." Another of her friends backed her up.

"Hey Birdbrains," Dyllan began to protest, "we were just talking about her birthday."

"Yeah right. That was eons ago." Claire kept on teasing.

"You mean last year." I corrected, "Besides, my birthday isn't until tomorrow. The boys were just being nice as always."

"There you go, gloating again." Claire complained again. Just then, Adam appeared before us and the Crew had to gasp simultaneously.

"Hey girls, classes are about to start in 5 minutes. You better get going." He told us. He noticed the Crew and waved, causing them to sigh in admiration.

"See you later, Little Sister." He bid me goodbye and left.

"Ugh! Why do you have to embarrass us every time we're near your brother?" Claire shouted at me. I tried to protest but she kept on shouting, "Honestly, you can be such a spoiled, selfish, little brat!"

She left, and the crew followed while glaring at me.

"Hey, don't let her get to you." Ruth comforted me as we head to class.

"Yeah. She's just jealous that you got all the attention." Dyllan backed her up.

"And the riches." I added, "Not all Christian Catholics are rich. Claire's family are true Christians. They devoted their entire life to God, but Claire doesn't seem to see it that way. Besides, her family weren't really rich. They were more of 'salt of the earth' types." Suddenly, I had a strange feeling someone was following us. I stopped my tracks and turned around only to catch a glimpse of a shadow hiding behind the walls.

"What's wrong?" Ruth asked.

"Nothing." I answered back as we continued our way to our classroom. Unknown to us, someone was lurking behind the shadows, its eyes were pointed directly towards me.


	5. Board Work

My mind wasn't really focused at the teachers or at their lessons. But despite all of the distractions in my head, I was able to get the right answers. Usually, I would pay attention to the teachers, but not today.

I kept thinking about that dream I had. I kept wondering if Dad did something wrong... No. He wouldn't. He was a servant of God, mostly a priest. He would never sin and upset the Lord.

"Alright, who wants to answer problem number 3?" The teacher asked. Claire raised her hand.

"Sir, Angelie would like to answer the problem." She insisted. What nerve. She probably noticed that I wasn't paying attention and volunteers me, thinking I would mess up and make a fool out of myself… Well I didn't.

Once the teacher called my name, I quickly went to the chalkboard and answered the correct answer.

"Well done, Angelie. You may return to your seat." The teacher complemented me.

Eyes of admiration followed me as I returned to my seat as well as jealous glares from the Crew. Honestly, every time they try to make me look bad, I hide my sadness with confidence, but in truth, I feel hurt.

There were other girls besides the crew who were jealous of me mostly because of my brothers. How could a young meek girl like me be related to the Evangelion Brothers? Yes I look small and meek, as if I could not defend myself. I am the type of girl who goes by the book, or in my case, the Bible. I respect the Lord, I respect his teachings… however I always have this feeling that I have never been in the service of the Lord. I mean, I have so far never done any charity work like my brothers. They would teach orphans, assist the elderly, help the sick, and such. Me, I haven't done a good deed in my life. I study well, get good grades and all, but I have never done any help. I couldn't even help an old granny cross the street. I have never done any good in my life, yet people admire me because of my family's reputation over the years. Thus the constant jealousy of some people. Seriously, I don't like fights, but I'm always the cause of them. And that's not the reason why I was sent to Hell.


	6. Fire Alarm

We were in Chemistry Class when the fireworks started. We had an experiment activity. First rule in Chemistry: never ever play with chemicals. Of course, someone had to break the rule.

It was a simple experiment. All we had to do is determine the properties of the given minerals. We were grouped in threes. I was working with Ruth and Dyllan. My mind was not at the experiment but at my disability of doing any good. And I had to think about it in Chemistry Class.

Ruth and Dyllan were busy with the experiment while I was staring absentmindedly at a flask.

"Hey, don't let us take all the credit." Dyllan waved her hand at my face to get my attention.

"Sorry you guys." I apologized, "I'm just probably having Advanced Birthday Blues."

"Well since you're awake, you could get us more Carbon Monoxide." Ruth told me as she held out an empty beaker.

"Sure thing." I said and grabbed the empty beaker.

I pushed through the crowd of my busy classmate and thought I saw another one of those shadowed figures. I already had my beaker refilled with Carbon Monoxide and was on my way back to my table when I was voluntarily tripped thus releasing the beaker from my hands and causing it to spill to a nearby table. The spill reached a burning Bunsen burner and it was lit! Soon the fire was growing rapidly and the students were panicking. The flame grew bigger until it almost covered the entire laboratory. Everyone hurried outside. We were all safe, but I blamed myself for being so careless.

* * *

A little while later, fire trucks surrounded the school and were busy putting out the flames. One of the firemen was busy talking to Principal Laura, our high school principal. Meanwhile, I covered my face with my hands and sobbed while my friends were comforting me.

"Thanks a lot Angelie." Claire insulted me, "You burned the entire school all because of your carelessness."

"Hey, back off!" Dyllan defended, " We saw you tripped her, Claire."

"Hey, it's not my fault my foot got in the way." Claire protests, "You should have watched were you were going."

"Yeah. You're a walking disaster." One of her friends said.

"We don't know why your brothers earned a no good excuse for a sister." Another of her friends said.

It was all too much for me. I ran away from the disaster I caused a hid in the forest next to the school. I cried because I was useless to my family. I was the runt of the litter, the black sheep, the walking disaster... I just wished I was never born.

Suddenly, the wind began to blow harder. I could hear the rustling of leaves. I heard a fallen branch crack and turned my back. No one was there. I turned to my front and shadowed figures loomed above me. The next thing I knew, everything went black.


	7. The Deal

I and my family would usually travel together. We would go anywhere around the world… except for one trip. I was alone when I went to that one trip, the trip to Hell.

I woke up in bed. I wasn't in my bedroom because I never liked the Goth look. The bed was designed with devil-like features. There was a spider-themed rug, the curtains were black with sharp wavy edges and the rest of the room looks like 18th century architecture.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and a green-skinned boy above my age appeared in front of me. Even his clothes were green and it was in Goth style. He had his eyes on me.

"Wake up, Sleepy Head." He told me in a complaining manner. That's probably because he sounded like a fashion designer who had too much work in his hands, "We can't keep the boss waiting. You're not the only one who needs her sleep, you know. " He turned his back and went out the door. I reluctantly followed as he kept rambling about how much he needed _his _sleep. I hated to interrupt his "lively" speech, but I had to know where the hell I was.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt your speech but, where in hell am I?" I asked him. As expected, he shot me an annoying look. Well sorry I ruined his moment.

"Well, you didn't have to act so rudely." He replied, "All questions will be answered after your tour. Come along now. The boss can be so impatient and you don't want to know what happens if we keep him waiting _very_ long." He turned his back at me and continued to walk.

"By the way," He stops shortly, "you just answered your own question." He then continued on his way. I was reluctant to follow until I realized what he said… I was in **Hell** and the "boss" the green guy was talking about was the one person everyone, especially my father, thought as the Enemy of God. I caught up to him too find out why the Devil brought me here in the first place.

* * *

A piece of advice when you're planning to travel on your vacation; never pick Hell as the perfect Tourist Attraction.

Envy, my green travelling guide, showed me the interiors of Hell's Castle. It was so 18th century, with less of the gallant and chivalry. It's probably because of the moaning and blood-piercing screams of those who had gone to hell. And these were the people who already DIED. I was already "bored to death" by Envy's constant babbling when he suddenly stopped that I bumped into him. I noticed he was standing near a double door.

"We're here." He told me as he straightened my back, placed my feet together and tilted my chin a bit, "Get ready, it's show time." He gestures with his hands and pushed me through the door. I found myself in a completely Goth styled throne room. In the middle of the room, sitting on the throne was the Father of All Demons. Satan sat there in his red devil form, just like the ones in those cartoons, but he was the real deal. He looked at me and gave me devilishly (get it?) evil smile.

"Welcome, Little One. Do come closer." He gestures for me to come nearer but I hesitated. I could tell that he could sense my fear.

"Don't worry. I won't bite." He urged. I slowly walked until I reached the edge of the throne. I locked eyes with Satan. They were filled with so much evil as he grinned at me. Yet, I swore I felt some sadness in those eyes. Suddenly, he laughed so loud, the entire castle began to shake and crumble, and I seriously mean it. The shaking stopped as soon as he stopped laughing and began to shrink.

"Oh, you humans have always humoured me." He said as he finished laughing. I realized he changed into a young bald man wearing a ruffled shirt, long black pants and a flowing red jacket. He looked so human, so childish, so hot, so cute, so charming… Anyways, I was distracted by his sudden transformation that I forgot about my problems.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked sheepishly but in a commanding tone.

"Please, you know the reason." He replied. Suddenly, he realized the truth, "Oh dear. He never told you, didn't he?" He asked, then laughed heartedly again, stopped and began to act as if he was examining his fingers, "Ah Florante, so young, so naïve, so righteous, and yet, so selfish." He said the last part deeply with anger but calmed down a bit.

"It's true that he was raised is a Christian Catholic family," He continued, "however, he committed one of the greatest sins in the entire world;" he suddenly neared me and planted his lips close to my right ear.

"He made a deal with the devil." He whispered in my ear. I forcibly pushed him away from me.

"No, no no! that's a lie!" I denied as I cried and fell to my knees, " He would never…"

"Oh, but he did." Satan insisted. A piece of paper appeared in front of him, and I could clearly read out my father's name written within the contract.

"'Once the request has been fulfilled, I, Florante Evangelion, shall present the Devil with my youngest offspring as payment and fulfilment of our agreement.'" Satan read a portion of the contract, "And the payment shall be collected on the 14th year of the last child born."

"14th year, on midnight?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. It seems you actually know some of the terms." Satan pointed out. The contract disappeared. He began walking towards me, kneeled with one leg and began ruffling my hair.

"There, there now. Everthing's gonna be alright. You'll see," He comforted me in what I assume was a mocking manner. Still, there was a tone of sympathy and sorry... No. He was just toying with me.

"You know, you're the only one in your family who has never done any good in your life. You're better off here." He told me.

"No! I don't belong here!" I protested. His words did not break me apart. I was determined to set this right, "The contract states that you shall claim me at midnight, the time of my birthday."

"Yes. That would have kept me waiting, that's why I included otherwise." He told me.

"Otherwise?" I asked.

"Otherwise, if the youngest child somehow regrets his/her existence, the payment shall be collected in early terms." He pointed out.

Now I felt broke. I **did** regret my existence. I **did **wish I never existed. And now, I was no longer Angelie Evangelion, a member of the Evangelion family, a Christian Catholic, nor was I a servant of God. I was the payment that has fulfilled the dark agreement between two enemies. I cried so much that I ran away from the throne room, not caring about how much Satan didn't want me to go nor watching the dark path I was taking.


	8. The Truth

I ran so much that I didn't concentrate on where I was going that I bumped into a tree. I realized that I ran all the way to the outside of the castle. At first look, I thought I ran into a forest. But when I moved through the trees, I saw a land that was separated into 7 sections. I could see souls being tormented in every section. Tormentors, giant red devils, were stationed in all sections, whipping every soul that passes them. Some were carrying big rocks behind their backs. Some were dragging them. Some were careful not to fall in crevices that spew flames, or in carnivorous fish infested lakes. Some were also careful not to step on green plants that lay still in their path in order to not get tangled in. Despite their efforts, none were lucky. Some were in neither of these sections, and were after me.

They were staring at me as if they have never seen a mortal before and never tasted one before. They surrounded me as I cowered in fear. One leaped at me but I was able to duck and run away, leaving them to chase me.

I ran as fast as I could, but the more I run, the more the dead souls came closer than ever. I suddenly came to a dead end and got nowhere else to go. They were closing in on me as I closed my eyes and braced my end as one of the souls jumped right at me.

I thought my life was finally over, when I realized that I hadn't felt the attack. I opened my eyes, only to see Satan fighting off the souls. Some of them were fighting back, but Satan overpowered them all. They soon cowered with fear upon realizing that they couldn't beat him.

"Never touch her again! Understand?" He bellows at them with anger, "She's mine!"

The souls hurried away and I was left with Satan. I was surprised; He actually saved me. The Evil Lord risked his life to save me. Before I knew it, he lifted me into his arms and carried me back to the castle.

* * *

I didn't pay much attention to where Satan was taking me. That's probably because I was mostly paying attention to Satan himself.

He saved _me_. He actually saved _me_. I suddenly felt warmer than ever. My heart beats faster and I could've sworn I heard Satan's heart beat faster as well. I was so caught up in the moment that I never noticed that he was actually in a conversation.

"I told you keep those filthy creatures away from her." He sharply scolded seven people in front of us. I recognize one of them as Envy.

"Our apologies, my Lord." Envy apologizes, "There were so many souls and all, and there were not too many of us for the job and Sloth was…"

"I don't care how you could get your job done in time. However, I expected you to follow my orders and get it done right." He interrupted Envy in order to further his scolding.

"But Sir, how would you expect us to work in two places at the same time? " One guy who looked like he never got his sleep protested tiredly. He didn't seem to notice that he was protesting to the Devil in his pyjamas.

"Easy for you to say, Sloth!" One guy who looked like a military officer, complete with a crew cut and military uniform, snapped at him. His face was completely red (literally), "While the rest of us were hunting for souls, you were drooling in your sleep and spilling your spit all over us!"

"Well at least he had an excuse to not steal souls from the rest of us, Wrath." A guy wearing sunglasses, a black shirt and grey jacket and pants argued with him.

"Hey! I wasn't planning to steal any of your souls, Greed! I had my own set of souls that I gathered myself!" Wrath snapped back at Greed.

"Boys, boys, relax." A woman in a long red dress which revealed her top coaxed them with a soothing voice. She went behind Satan and placed her hands above his shoulders, "You're waking up our little guest." She said as she gazed at me.

Another guy, a big fat guy, also looked at me and smelled me.

"She sure smells tasty, Lust." He drooled.

"Gluttony, she's not good for your health." A guy in a black tux told him (and thank goodness).

"Enough, all of you." Satan said as he began to walk away, "I have other things to attend to. In the meantime, my 7 Deadly Sins better get back to work, or else..." He said the last part sharply which cause the Sins to part quickly. With that, he carried me back to his room.

* * *

It was the same place I woke up in. The same architecture, the same furniture, the same curtains, the same rugs and the same bed where I woke up. There, Satan carefully laid me down.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He apologized to me.

"Well, they seem to be a nice group." I commented sheepishly on the Sins.

"I mean the accident with the souls." He corrected which left me embarrassed.

"Oh. Uh... Thanks for saving me." I said. Both of us became silent until Satan spoke.

"I'm sorry. You were right to run away from me. I have been nothing but trouble since the beginning of time." He told me glumly.

I was surprised that he actually said that. The King of Evil admitting his evil personality and sounding regretful? I almost felt sorry for him.

"When you made a deal with my father, did you regret doing it?" I asked.

"I never should have made that deal with him." He answered which surprised me, "Even if he was born to a family who worshipped God, he took his faith for granted." Smoke came out of his hands and formed a hazy screen that showed a clear vision of my father as a kid.

The screen showed scenes of my father giving donations to the poor, feeding the hungry, helping the elderly... these were the things our family, except me, had done for generations. However, despite the fact that he had done all those deeds, the screen showed his true colours; he would get high praises and high recognitions for his deeds, but he would also boast about them. There were times he would scold other kids for their sins only to leave them miserable and offended, while he leaves with smug looks of satisfaction. He would also do anything to make his good deed known to everyone and make their good deeds look like a kindergarten project.

Then the screen disappeared. I was left surprised and heartbroken. I have looked up to my father as my role model. And now, I felt like I have been living in a lie. The girls back at school were right about me. They were right about my family. We haven't done anything good except making people look bad.

"I can't believe he would do this." I told Satan.

"When he first laid his eyes on your mother, he knew his luck would run out. So he made a deal with me." Satan told me and another screen appeared.

It showed the many attempts Dad tried to get Mom's attention, but failed. None of his "good" deeds worked on her. Then one scene showed the greatest of Dad's sins; making the deal with the Devil. I saw the way Satan appeared in front of him. A dark aura surrounded him.

"Your family has been servants of God for years." Satan explained with a sorry tone, "God kept good and close relationships with them ever since. But not as close as me and your father. His hunger for lust forced me to come to him. That's when we made the contract. I tried to persuade him to stop and right his wrongs, but he didn't. You know what happened next." After that, the screen vanished again.

I laid down in bed in disgrace. Now I knew the entire truth. I looked at Satan with sorry eyes.

"You were never all that bad, were you? I asked, "You were just trying to do the right thing." We both became silent.

"What's going to happen to me now?" I asked him.

"I never gave that a thought. I was only trying to teach Florante a lesson." He told me.

"When I fall asleep, do whatever you want to me." I told him as I closed my eyes.

It took long for me to fall asleep when I felt someone slowly ruffling my hair. I looked up to see Satan ruffling it. He began to lay down and wrapped his arms around me with a palm of his hand on my cheek.

"You told me I could do anything to you. You never told me I couldn't do this." He told me as he started kissing me on the forehead and then on the nose. I closed my eyes and felt his kisses. I had this urged to plant my lips unto him and I did. It took faster than expected because I opened my eyes and found my lips near Satan's. We both closed our eyes, our lips still together, and made love in bed. I never even minded him stripping my clothes off.


	9. Farewell

_I saw my Elder Brother Adam talking with God._

_In my dream, I saw my father in his studies. His face was buried in his hands and I could hear him crying. Suddenly, he got up and began to trash the entire room. Papers, furniture, paintings, and such went flying everywhere. Once, he looked at a giant painting of Jesus hanging on the middle top of his studies. He angrily snatched it away from its place and threw it on the ground where he threw a lit lighter on it. He watched angrily as it burned away._

_The scene shifted to my room. My brothers were there weeping. My second eldest brother Joshua was holding a picture of me. The only one not there was Adam._

_The scene shifted again. Adam was in the altar room. The altar room is where we mostly pray to God. However, there was more crying and begging and less praying._

"_Please. Oh please bring her back." Adam was crying as he was kneeling in a nave, "Oh God, please bring her back."_

_Suddenly, a ray of light appeared. A man's hand reached my brother's head and gently petted it in a comforting manner._

_I don't know what happened next because the next instant, I woke up._

* * *

I woke up in Satan's bed as he caresses me cheek.

"You had a nightmare. But I was afraid to wake you up." Satan told me.

I got up, sitting on top of bed as I pulled the blanket closed to me.

"They missed you, didn't they?" He asked. I realized what he was meaning to say.

"But, the deal…" I stopped as he pulled me into a hug.

"Like I said; I only did it to teach your father a lesson." He told me comfortingly, "I think he suffered enough punishment. You can go now. Return back to your family."

"But I don't want to go." I sadly told him.

"I know you haven't done any good so far, but you still have a chance." He assured me.

"It's not that. It's, it's just that, it's just that I, I don't want to leave." I said sheepishly but sadly as I looked at him with sad eyes. He immediately knew what I was trying to say. He pulled me closer.

"You know what's right." He told me.

"I know." I finally agreed and whispered in his ears tearfully, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He replied back.

* * *

A little while later, I was dressed in my school uniform and was heading for my ride back home. My ride was a black stagecoach complete with black horses.

"Will I see you again?" I asked Satan.

"Maybe one day, maybe never." He replied sadly. We hugged for the last time before I went to the coach and departed. As the coach drove, I stared at the window just to see Satan trying to hid his sadness as he turned his back.

"I'll come back for you!" I screamed at him. He turned his head for a minute before turning back and bursting into tears, which I could've sworn I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom. My brothers were at my bedside and they rejoiced. They were glad to have me back. My Dad was there as well. He pulled me into a big hug.

"Welcome back." He told me in relief.

They were all glad that I was home. I wasn't.


	10. Deadly Confessions

I didn't feel like going back to school, but that was not the reason why Dad decided to let me stay home.

There were many reasons why I stayed home (And no. My birthday is not considered a reason); first, I just returned from the underworld, second, I didn't want to be surrounded by worries by my classmates and screw up "trouble" again with my "enemies", third, I just said goodbye and left Satan in Hell and… What was the last one again? Oh right… My Dad was a total liar!

I can't believe he made the deal with the Devil and blamed _him_ for Mom's death. I mean, _he_ started it. He should blame himself for Mom's death. I was totally broken.

My brothers went to school while I stayed in bed all day thinking about it when Dad entered my room.

"Thought I might check up on you." He told me as he sat at my bedside. I didn't feel like talking to him. I just know he's hiding something, and that's his true colors, "You gave us quite the scare. We thought you ran away from the fire and, well, ran away."

"Are you sure you didn't thought that I was dragged into Hell?" I asked skeptically. This actually gave him away.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually." He admitted, "Now you know the truth about your mother."

"Yeah. It's all because of you." I stared at him accusingly.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"You were the reason why Mom died." I snapped at him, "You made that stupid deal with Satan and lost Mom in the process. You just couldn't accept defeat could you? You had to be the Good Guy, but at what cost? I looked up to you. But I realized you were nothing more than a lie."

I stopped there because he slapped me forcibly.

"What wrong with you, Angelie?" he asked me angrily, "I raised you as a servant of God, a child of the Evangelion Family, a member of society and this is how you thank me?"

"You have nothing to be thankful for." I told him, "You only help people just to make yourself look good and make others miserable. You never thought of God as your friend, or your savior or whatever. You took him for granted."

"I was only doing what your ancestors did before." He protested, "It's natural for Him to watch over a family of Catholic Christians such as the Evangelions."

"It's also natural for Him to be given thanks." I pointed out, "Satan was right about you. It wasn't his fault Mom died. It was you."

Those last words struck Dad so much he actually grabbed me by the neck and started to strangle me.

"It was that Devil's fault!" He snapped at me, "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have lost the woman I love. And you, you were also involved in this. If she had not given birth to you, she wouldn't, she wouldn't…" His voice trailed off. One of his hands let go and reached into his pocket revealing a pocketknife which he pointed at my throat.

"Say your last prayers." He told me as he began to strike at my throat. I expected a hard blow on my neck as I closed my eyes, but it never happened. I opened my eyes only to see that another hand has grabbed Dad's hand holding the knife and was able to stop it from advancing further.

"Need a hand?" A member of the 7 Deadly Sins asked. He turned his gaze at my Dad and flung him away from us.

"You know, it's not nice to chop off your daughter's neck with a knife." The Sin told him. Dad regained his bearings and tried to lunge at us. Suddenly, my window blew open and he was stopped by another adversary. I took a good look at the newcomer. The wind slowly blew his flowing red jacket.

"Missed me?" Satan asked with a smile.


	11. Finale

Satan actually came to save me. He came to save _me_.

He was just as I left him; He wore the same ruffled shirt, the same long black pants, and the same flowing long jacket. The only difference was that he grew older. He was about Dad's age

Suddenly, he lost his grip and Dad swung the knife to his head, but missed. A battle ensues between Dad and Satan.

"Pride, get her out of here, now!" Satan commanded the Sin. The Sin, Pride, took my hand and we got out of the window and climbed the roof.

* * *

You know, it's weird that you're involved in a fight between good and evil that you weren't expecting visitors. Unfortunately, my classmates decided to pay me a visit.

Everyone was there; my brothers, my friends, my classmates, and even the Crew were there. They stared at the roof in awe. I could sense the surprise and worry in their faces.

Suddenly, Dad bolted from my bedroom window into the roof. His eyes were full of rage. He tried to strike at us but Satan gave from behind and stopped him. They wrestled to the ground until Dad got the upper hand and pinned Satan to the ground, his knife pointed to his throat.

"It's time to end this." He told him.

"No!" I screamed. I tried to stop him but pride held me back.

"I gave you a chance, Florante. I thought you learned your lesson. I was wrong. You're still the same selfish spoiled brat you were and you will always be." He scolded Dad. He swung a fist at Dad and freed himself. However, Dad still got the upper hand. He elbowed Satan and kicked him right into a flat side of a chimney.

"This ends now." He threatens Satan as he poured water from a bottle onto the knife. I soon realized that it wasn't just water… It was Holy Water!

They say Holy Water was good for you. They are used in baptism, they purify you from all sin of the world, and most importantly, they drive away evil spirit. In other words, they KILL evil spirits.

Before Dad could even strike, I shielded Satan and he seized his hand.

"How dare you." Dad accused me angrily.

"Stop this, Dad. You don't have to do this." I pleaded but he kept staring me accusingly.

"This is what I was born to do, as a servant of God." He told me.

"Were you really a servant of God?" I asked him sceptically, "Were all those deeds that you have done in the past meant for those you were helping, or were they meant for yourself? Did you even felt that you were helping others or did you think that you were only helping yourself? Did you even think of thanking people who were being helpful or did you just think of their help as wastes of time? Were you even a servant of God?"

"Were _you_ even a servant of God, Angelie?" He snapped back at me, "You were the cause of your mother's death. Since that day, you were nothing more but trouble. You always were a disappointment to the family. You have never done any good in your life. You will never amount to anything your brothers have ever done."

"She already did!" Someone screamed from behind him. I looked behind him and saw the other Sins helping my two best friends climb up the roof.

"She did something good in her life." Ruth defended.

"She became a good classmate, and a good friend." Dyllan backed up.

"And she became a great sister." Adam commented as well as my brothers also climbed up to the roof, "You may not know everything, Dad, but even if she never did any good deeds in her life, she's still one of the family."

" Kind, cheerful, loving, supportive..." Joshua added.

"And don't forget fun-loving." Benjamin finished.

"Life would be nothing without her." Adam said.

"You fools!" Dad snapped, "She has sided with the Devil! She has betrayed God! She is no longer one of us, neither are those who have sinned. Even the slightest of sin makes one an enemy of God. They are nothing more than vile, disgusting, no good excuse for creations of the Lord!"

Thos very words affected everyone, especially those who were watching bellow. Dad has finally showed his true colours, but I was willing to give him a chance.

"Dad, stop this now." I urged, "You know what was right. You know the reason why Mom died. You can change that, along with all your other mistakes in the past. Just stop this and move along."

"Oh I'll move along alright." He told me and lunged at me.

_Stab!_ I thought it was all over for me. I realized I just closed my eyes, and nothing happened. I opened them and saw a white haired man in a white flowing robe in front of me. His hands were spread wide as a tip of a blade was stabbed right through him but he didn't seem to be in pain. Instead he turned his head right at me and smiled. He slowly pulled the knife out of him and let go of it. The knife was still attached to my Dad's hands and he was frozen in fear. My Dad was more surprised than any of us. He let go of the knife and fell back onto the roof. The stranger radiated a white aura. I realized who He really was.

"Florante Evangelion," God's voice boomed with power, "not only have you made a deal with the Devil, you have also taken advantage your duty as a servant of God for you own benefits, maltreated your fellow human brethren, and threatened to kill your own child in response to the anger of committing the greatest mistake that you never bothered to feel regretful about. You no longer have the right to exist in this world."

With a commanding gesture, the 7 Sins each grabbed Dad who struggled to be freed. But it was too late. A vortex appeared bellow them and Dad was slowly pulled into Hell.

Everyone was silent for a moment. I cried and ran to my brothers and best friends and we hugged.

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose someone you loved so dearly, even if he had done so many wrong." God pitied us.

"You knew he never truly felt grateful to you, did you?" I asked as I wiped of a tear. He nodded in agreement and turned his back towards Satan who was busy straightening himself up.

"I knew you would come." God told him. Satan slightly glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well someone has to teach that creep a thing or two." He told with a tone of annoyance.

"That's not just the reason why you came, brother." He pointed out.

"Brother?" I asked as everyone gawked in surprise.

Suddenly, God snapped his fingers and everyone below started acting confused.

"Hey, why are we here?" Claire asked in surprised. Everyone seems to have forgotten everything, which was just about right.

While everyone was talking in confusion, me, my brothers, my friends, God and Satan sneaked inside the Mansion, or in other words, my room.

* * *

"They'll forget about everything that has happened." God told us as me, my brothers and my friends stared outside the window.

"So let us get this straight;" Dyllan said as we turned to face him, "you two are brothers?"

"Yes, yes we are." Satan replied, "Don't you see the family resemblance?"

"But what about the fact that you two are enemies?" Adam pointed out, "Good vs evil? Angel vs Devil? Heaven vs Hell? I mean come on, you tried to make Jesus look bad."

"Well someone has to prove his devotion to me." God pointed out, "And who better to bring out the best in Jesus than my own brother."

"So you really weren't much of a bad guy?" Benjamin asked.

"Sometimes you have to become the bad guy just to bring out the good in people." Satan explained, "Good and evil cannot exist without each other. Sometimes you have to experience insults in order to gain confidence, sometimes you have to start becoming lonely before you gain friends, and sometimes you have to be born small before you could grow up into becoming a better person. That's what I always saw in you, Angelie. Many people say that you have never done any good, but you did more than you could ever imagine."

"You didn't just come to stop Dad, didn't you?" I pointed out as I came closer and held his hands, "You also came for me."

"Well..." He stammered.

Suddenly, God cleared his throat and said, "I always thought there was something about this girl that you found interesting. She is truly one of a kind. Kind, accepting and willing to put herself before others, no matter which side they are or how different they are to one another. Your mother would be proud."

I smiled at him for that.

"Now, before we leave, there one more thing I want to know;" God said, "Do you two take each other for better or for worse?"

We were stunned by his question, and I knew what he met. I looked at my brothers with humility and concern.

"Hey, you're not a little kid anymore." Adam told me.

"And we think Mom will approve of the arrangement." Joshua assured.

Me and Satan locked eyes for a moment. Everyone was silent.

"I do." I happily smiled at Satan.

He became silent and my smile faded.

"I did," He glumly answered which saddened all of us. Suddenly, he became my age and smiled, "and I always will."

I smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss as the others cheered.

"I never even had a boyfriend!" Ruth cried.

"I'm so proud of her." Adam cried as well.

That day was the best day of my life. Well, one of the best days of my life.


	12. Epilogue

The next day after my birthday was one of the best days of my life.

A wedding was celebrated to honor the King of Hell and his new Queen. My brothers, my best friends, the Sins and even God was there. It was the happiest time of my life.

Since that day, I have lived in Hell for the rest of my life. Of course now and then I would communicate with my brothers from Hell. I would even visit them once every month. During my non-visiting days, I would spend my time in Hell with my husband, the love of my life.

Sure I miss home and sometimes I get bothered by the screeching of souls and the constant argument between the Sins, but as long as Satan's with me, I would never feel lonely. I was glad he was always there for me (except for the time he had to punish the sinned). I was glad to have him and he was glad to have me for we both love each other so much.

It's weird that two very different people could find each other. It's even weirder that God himself would approve of such arrangement, but I didn't mind. I finally found my true self and my one and only love. But my adventure doesn't stop there.

There comes the day one of my brothers would come to Hell not because he's dead or not because he came for a visit. He'll have his own adventure in Hell, but that's another story.

Until then, believe in God and keep your faith in the Lord.


End file.
